Het super fantastische geweldige avontuur
by xXBlackBatTheBestXx
Summary: Harry ontdekt dat Perkamentus iemand anders is dan hij voordoet..


**Het super fantastische geweldige avontuur hihi**

**Jullie moeten heel aardig zijn want dit is mijn aller eerste fanfiction ooit en ik heb er superduber veel mijn best op gedaan. Wel drie weken werk. Echt waar hoor. Heel veel plezier met lezen van mijn hele goede verhaal. Als jullie het leuk vinden ga ik het uitgeven bij een echte uitgever. Dat beloof ik hoor. Moeten jullie wel reageren dan. Okee dat was het! Ik ga nu eten! Doei!**

Harry was boos. Heel boos. Harry wilde vragen aan Perkamentus of Harry zijn hoed mocht lenen voor een kunstproject, maar dat mocht niet. Nouhou! Harry stampvoette boos op de grond. Het was niet eerlijk. Hermelien mocht altijd alles lenen, en Harry dus niet. Perkamentus trok Hermelien gewoon voor. En dat is niet eerlijk. Als er een andere directeur was geweest had Harry Perkamentus verlinkt.  
Maar dat was dus niet zo.

Harry besloot maar terug te gaan naar zijn clubkamer. Het wijf op het schilderij dat op de deur hing liet hem snel binnen. Dat gebeurde ook niet vaak. Dus is het een bijzondere dag. Een super speciale dag zelfs. Ook al was het vrijdag de dertiende. Dat gebeurde ook niet zo vaak.  
Harry wilde alleen geen verdrietige leraar. En dan ging zekers te weten gebeurden als Perkamentus zijn stomme en stinkende hoed niet even uitleende. Kon Perkamentus niet wat meer overhebben voor De Jongen Die Leefde? Harry was nota bene beroemd in de tovenaarswereld. Jaja, ieder kind kende Harry's naam. Harry was helemaal de BOM. En nog mocht Harry geen hoed lenen. Het kon toch niet gekker worden hier.

Harry bleef pruilen tot Harry opeens een idee kreeg. Kom Ron! Riep Harry. Wat is er Harry zei Ron. Nou Ron, ik heb een hoed nodig zei Harry. Dat is leuk zeg zei Ron. Ja hé zei Harry. Waarom heb je eigenlijk een hoed nodig Harry? Zei Ron. Nou ik wil voor Sneep een kunstproject maken omdat Sneep leraar van de week is. Zei Harry. Dat is lief van je Harry zei Ron. Ja hé zei Harry.

Toen gingen ze weg. Of toch niet. Of toch wel. Of toch niet. Jawel het was waar. Nee het was toch niet waar. Harry snapte het niet meer. Opeens werd Harry wakker, Harry was in de clubkamer in slaap gevallen naast Ron. Het was eigenlijk al te laat maar Harry wilde toch maar even die hoed gaan kopen. Dus pakte Harry zijn Wegwijzer voor Snode Plannen en glipte een van de tunnels in. Niet die van de bulstronk, want die was gevaarlijk. Niet die dunne gang (wat vind je? Spannend he) want daar paste Harry niet doorheen. Niet die achter het beeld want die werd al gebruikt. Harry hoorde soms iemand er in de nacht dooreen sluipen. Harry wist niet wie het was. Soms dacht Harry dat het Perkamentus was. Maar dat kon toch niet, zo laat in de nacht. Nee dan sliep Perkamentus toch wel allang? Niet de gang achter de grote pilaar en niet in de kamer van de Hoge Nood. Het was wel de gang die naar Zweinsveld leidde. Daar verkopen ze hoeden. Heel veel hoeden. Het waren er zo veel dat ze vast nog niet uitverkocht waren bedacht Harry gelukkig. Harry was wel een beetje bang in de gang. Het was heel donker. Dus Harry kon niks zien. Dus Harry was bang. Harry had zijn toverstok ook thuis laten liggen. Sufkop dat Harry was, bedacht Harry verwijtend. Harry rende door de gangen en bereikte veilig te uitgang. Harry deed de deur open en kwam precies in de hoedenwinkel.  
Hoi zei Harry. Heb je hoeden?  
Nee jongen, die zijn allemaal op. Een rare man met een lange hoed en witte baard heeft ze alle 500000000000000000 gekocht. (veel hé?) Zei de verkoper. Ik snap er ook niks van. Ga maar snel naar huis brave jongen. Voordat iemand je in de buurt van die kroeg tegenover ziet. Dat is verboden voor kinderen. Zei de verkoper.  
o wat spannend dacht Harry gefascineerd. Ik ga stiekem toch kijken.  
Harry glipte ongezien naar buiten en ging naar binnen in de kroeg. Er waren een heleboel podiums waar allemaal vrouwen op aan het dansen waren. Opeens zag Harry dat Harry een van de vrouwen misschien wel kende! Ze leek heel erg op iemand die Harry kende. Harry wist alleen niet wie het nou was. Harry kende namelijk helemaal geen vrouwen die zo raar konden dansen. Maar toch…

Iemand zag Harry in de kroeg en dus stuurden ze Harry naar huis. Harry was wel blij dat Harry thuis was, maar Harry had nog steeds geen hoed. Weet je wat dacht Harry. Ik ga die hoed gewoon stelen van Perkamentus. Dat is vast super makkelijk. Harry ging naar de fenix fontein en draaide omhoog. Daar was Perkamentus zijn kamer. Harry glipte naar binnen en pakte snel de hoed van de tafel. Opeens hoorde Harry iets achter zich. Harry draaide zich (is het nu niet spannend joh?) om en schrok zich dood. Daar stond Perkamentus. Maar dan in een jurk! Zonder baard! En zonder hoed! (O wacht die had Harry al vast, foutje xxx de schrijver). Perkamentus leek wel op een vrouw! O wacht eens even! Perkamentus WAS een vrouw!  
O mijn Zwijnstijn! Zei Harry hard. Jij bent helemaal Perkamentus niet.  
Jawel zei Perkamentus.  
Nietes zei Harry  
Welles zei Perkamentus.  
Nietes zei Harry  
Welles zei Perkamentus.  
Nietes zei Harry  
Goed dan zei Perkamentus. I k ben een vrouw. Ik vermom me met een baard en een hoed. Zodat niemand erachter komt snap je? Want dan ben ik niet meer belangrijk. En nu kan ik stiekem snachts naar de kroeg.  
Dus toch zei Harry. Ik wist het wel.  
Nietes zei Perkamentus.  
Welles zei Harry. Ik heb het toch zelf gezien!  
O echt? Zei Perkamentus. Hoe vond je me? Goed toch?  
Ja dat wel zei Harry. Maar mag ik het aan Ron vertellen?  
nee doe maar niet zei Perkamentus. Het is beter als je het geheim houdt. Anders ontslaan de mensen me. En dan weet iedereen het. En wat is Zweinstein nou zonder Perkamentus?  
Ja daar had Perkamentus een Punt. Harry ging weg (met de hoed hihihihihihihi) en rende naar Ron.

Ron Ron! Gilde Harry. Perkamentus is een vrouw!

Echt zei Ron. Dat weet toch iedereen. En Ron sliep verder.

Harry begon aan zijn kunstproject. Het werd een vrouwelijke hoed die op een man leek. Daar werd Sneep vast super de duber blij mee.  
het werd een heeeele spannende super gewekldige hoed. En toen werd Harry wakker. Wat was er gebeurd? Harry had alles gedroomd. Hahahahahahaha gekke Harry.

De Einde

**Nou dat was het hoor jongens. Er komt niks meer. Jammer hé. Dat vind ik ook. Ik wil heel graag reacties anders komen er nooit meer vervolgen van Perkamentus de Vrouw. En dat zou dus wel superduper fantastisch zijn.**


End file.
